


Sailor Moon Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote one, so I figured it deserves to be listed =O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Moon Skits

‘Sailor Scouts face a hella big monster’

Sailor Moon - Alright you 'points’In the name of the Moon, I’ll punish you !

Sailor Mars - You know ,I’ve been meaning to ask

Sailor Moon - 'mutters’ Not now Rei…..

Sailor Mars- Which moon ?

Sailor Moon - Earth’s moon of course ! What are you ? Stupid ?

Sailor Mercury - Are you serious Usagi ? You’re not even a planet

Sailor Moon - Yeah, but I belong to the most important planet ! Earth

Sailor Jupiter - Ok first, rude. Second, you’re not Earth,that’s Tuxedo Mask….I think

Sailor Moon - 'gasps’ Is this mutiny ?

Sailor Mercury - Look Usagi, all we’re saying is that maybe an actual planet should be the leader of the Sailor Scouts….not just a glorified accessory to one….

Sailor Venus - 'mutters’ You’re not even the best Moon

Other Scouts combined - Minako !

Sailor Venus - What ? It’s true. 'points to Jupiter’ If Moons are so important, why isn’t Minako the leader

Sailor Jupiter - Hey now, don’t thrust that on …..

Sailor Venus - She has 67 moons ! More than the rest of us combined !

Sailor Mars- Not to mention we’re all WAY more qualified for a position in leadership. I mean, she’s hair brained, whiney, and can’t even keep her grade UP.

'Tiara flies through Sailor Mars, who disintegrates’

Sailor, Mercury,Venus,and Jupiter - 'screaming’ Oh my GOD !

Sailor Mercury - She killed Mars !

Sailor Jupiter- YOU BASTARD

Sailor Moon - 'catches tiara, brandishing it threateningly at the others’ Ok, who else wants some ?! You ? 'points at Sailor Venus’ You sure had some guts earlier !

Sailor Venus - 'trembles in a ball’ Noooooo 'cries’

Sailor Moon - Sing my theme song ……..

Sailor Mercury - 'pleading’ Usagi please stop this D=

Sailor Moon - SING MY FUCKING THEME SONG.

Sailor Mercury,Venus, and Jupiter - F-fighting evil by m-moonlight

Sailor Moon - Louder ! With more feeling ! I want to hear the devotion to your queen the moon !


End file.
